


What You Know

by anomalousmaterials



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, San Diego Comic-Con, nerd prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalousmaterials/pseuds/anomalousmaterials
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a SUPER OLD fic that's been hanging out in my google drive for approximately a millennium, but. You know. Topical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Know

"Billy?" Teddy knocks gently on Billy's door after coming home from a particularly grueling physics study session. "Are you in there?"

 

"Mmmhm!" comes the muffled reply from within, as Teddy bumps open the door to see Billy covered in a red fabric that is definitely not his cape. For one, it's not 'stylishly tattered,' or whatever clever moniker Billy's using nowadays. Secondly, it looks suspiciously like Spandex. Thirdly--

 

"Billy? What, exactly, are you doing?" Teddy asks, hovering over his boyfriend and looking absolutely confused.

 

The other boy just turns around, taking the needle out of his mouth--since when does Billy sew?--and shrugs. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

 

"It looks like," Teddy replies, pausing to kiss Billy on the cheek before taking a seat on the bed, "you got eaten by a red octopus."

 

"Red and blue," protests Billy, holding up the other half of his monstrosity.

 

Teddy just sighs. "Okay. Red and blue octopus. Anyway. I have no idea what you're doing, honestly." He shifts a little on the bed, trying to sit further back, and Billy squeaks before yanking the folds of fabric out from impending doom.

 

"What I am doing, Theodore," he replies under the guise of infinite patience, "is building a masterpiece."

 

"A masterpiece," Teddy repeats, doubtfully. "Really?"

 

"Yes."

 

"It looks like a--" Teddy stops, seeing the look on Billy's face, halfway between fond annoyance and anger. "Okay, never mind. Look, Bill, I just got back from studying..."

 

Luckily, it would seem that Billy's in a forgiving mood today. "Alright. Remember those tickets we bought a few weeks ago? For this summer?"

 

"...maybe?"

 

Billy sighs dramatically. "ComicCon."

 

"And..."

 

"Ted." Billy's tone implies a near-facepalm, and he sets the folds down. "Cosplay?"

 

"Right, yeah! But..." Suddenly, it clicks into place. "Wait, you're going as Spiderman? Since when?"

 

"Since... I decided it was a good idea? It's good to stick with what you know!"

 

Teddy just puts his head in his hand and smiles ruefully. That’s Billy, alright.


End file.
